Akatsuki Drabbles
by Emo Akatsuki Addict
Summary: A series of drabbles in which I find that Zetsu is surprisingly perverted, Tobi becomes my uke, Hidan and I beat the living hell out of each other, and other naughty-ness occurs. Rated M for cussing, suggestive situations, and gore. Now includes Kakuzu and Madara!
1. I Get Seduced By a Plant

I sighed, entering my room and kicking the door shut behind me. Dumping my stuff on the floor, I fell backwards onto my bed with aim that comes with practice, kicking my shoes off and drawing my legs onto the mattress. Curling into a ball, I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay, Kat?" a soft voice inquired from somewhere near my desk.

"Yeah," I replied, not moving. "Just a bit tired."

I heard the rustling sound of the person getting up, then footsteps. A moment later I felt him sit on my bed, making it dip slightly under his weight.

"**Bullshit,"** a much deeper, rougher voice growled. **"Something's up; I can tell."**

'_There he goes with the schizophrenia again…'_ I thought. I stayed silent though, and after a moment or two I felt a cool hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Did something happen at school?" the softer voice was filled with concern. **"If someone hurt you I'll tear off their limbs and eat 'em!"**

I smiled slightly and opened my eyes, looking up into the half black half white face of my lover.

"No, Zetsu," I scolded gently. "Your limb-ripping-and-eating services are not required. Plus, cannibalism is kinda frowned upon in the non-ninja part of society."

The hand on my face moved to run his black fingers through my long wavy brown hair, his pale green eyebrows furrowed with worry over his bright yellow eyes.

"Still… is there anything you want to talk about?"

I sighed, sitting up. There was just no escaping a talk with Zetsu, especially since he technically outnumbered me two to one. Oh well, might as well make one last attempt.

"It's nothing, Zetsu. I'm perfectly fine."

Suddenly I felt his long muscular arms encircle my waist, dragging me across the bed and into his lap. I noticed he wasn't wearing his flytrap around the same time I noticed he was shirtless. My breathing hitched and I started to feel hot and tingly, pressed up against his warm, toned body. _'Dammit,'_ I thought. _'This is SO not fair! He can't use sex appeal to get me to talk! I will not be swayed!'_

Then he looked up at me with those smoldering yellow eyes and I melted, all thoughts of resisting gone out the window as his soft bicolor lips pressed themselves firmly to my own, his tongue prying them apart and effortlessly dominating mine. I moaned against the cannibals' skillful mouth, my body tingling all over with the need to have his black and white hands caressing every inch of my skin.

Okay, maybe I'd let him sway me just a little bit…


	2. Switching Roles

"Tobi," I grumbled, jabbing the sleeping man on top of me. "Skootch over a bit. You're squishing me."

Tobi gave a sleepy grunt and shifted his lanky frame a bit, providing me with some much-needed space. I sighed inwardly; I was going to need a bigger bed. My twin mattress was the perfect size for my tiny five-two, one hundred pound body, but throw in a certain five-seven, one hundred twenty pound ninja, and things get a little crowded. Especially when said ninja has a tendency to hog the covers and flail in his sleep.

He suddenly let out a high-pitched giggle and his legs twitched spasmodically as if he were running. I elbowed him again and he stilled. I rolled my eyes; sometimes his actions made it hard to believe he was a thirty-year-old man sometimes.

Suddenly he rolled over to where he was facing me and one of his long arms draped itself across my waist, his heavily scarred yet still handsome face only a few inches from mine. I smiled and raised my hand to run my fingers through his short black hair, earning a small sigh in response. After a few moments of stroking his hair I stretched upwards and softly kissed his scarred lips.

As I pulled away, Tobi grinned in his sleep.

"Mmm, Kat-chan…" He murmured, pulling me closer. I giggled quietly and kissed his neck this time, trailing my lips down to his collarbone, which I bit gently. His reaction was instantaneous. His grip on me tightened, his breath hitched in his throat before speeding up and becoming ragged. It never took much to turn Tobi on; he was extremely sensitive to touch.

Feeling naughty, I ran my tongue all the way back up his neck and tenderly nibbled at the supersensitive spot just behind his ear. He gasped and blushed, getting a very Uke-ish look on his face. I giggled again at the thought of being Tobi's Seme, even though I was a girl. Then I stopped and thought about it for a second.

'_Wait, maybe I _can _be his Seme…' _I thought. Wriggling out of Tobi's embrace, I slithered out of bed and located my "special box" that I usually reserved for when one of my more, ah, _kinky _lovers came to visit. Opening it, I couldn't help but let an evil smirk slide across my face as I looked at the contents, then back at the blushing, innocently snoozing Akatsuki Good Boy.

Oh yes. This was going to be very fun indeed…

LEC: *** **insert rape face here* Mwahahahahahahaha! *ahem * Anyway, for Tobi's sake I'm going to leave it up to my readers to decide whether I dominatrix-ed the good boy. BTW, this version of Tobi is actually TObito. I know Tobi is really Madara, and I'm not denying that Evil Tobi is a shmexy bish, but let's face it; Madara's kind of a douche bag. I will write a chapter for Madara later on, which will probably result in a rape scene…


	3. Domestic Abuse

"_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_"

I slammed out the familiar riff on my guitar, screaming the lyrics to my favorite Papa Roach song. I could hear Hidan's voice bellowing obscenities at me from down the hall, but I couldn't discern what he was saying. Not like it mattered anyway; I was having too much fun to even care. I kept playing.

"_Do you even care if I die bleeding_

_Would it be wrong_

_Would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation outta sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_"

THUD THUD THUD.

Hidan slammed his fist against my door several times.

"Turn that heathen shit down, you stupid bitch! It's fucking interrupting my ritual!" he shouted through the heavy oak planks.

I paused my singing long enough to scream back. "Make me, you degenerate dipshit!"

"'_Cause I'm losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you blasphemous whore!" he yelled, still pounding on my door. I rolled my eyes in response to his threat.

"Take your head out of your ass, retard!" I called back. "You of all people know you can't kill a Jashinist!"

"_Losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_"

**BANG!**

The door suddenly slammed open so hard that the wood splintered and nearly broke off its hinges. A blood-soaked, very pissed off looking Hidan loomed in the doorway with a pike through his bare muscular chest and a familiar psychotic gleam in his violet eyes. I immediately discarded my guitar and reached for my obsidian sword, but before I could even touch the hilt Hidan's fist collided with my jaw and sent me flying into the opposite wall. I tasted blood from where one of my fangs had pierced my tongue. I scrambled to my feet, only to have him grab and lift me by the front of my cloak and slam me so hard into the wall that I'm pretty sure I heard the stone crack. Or it was possible that it was just the sound of my shoulder being dislocated and possibly a few ribs breaking. Judging by the pain, I decided it was the latter.

Hidan put his face close to mine, his handsome, chiseled features twisted into a feral snarl.

"Just 'cuz I can't fucking kill you doesn't mean I won't torture the living hell out of you instead," he growled menacingly.

I hissed like a snake and spat a glob of bloody saliva in his face.

"Do your worst, asswipe." I sneered. "You know I'll just enjoy it."

He snarled, and his knee slammed into my gut, completely winding me. I coughed wetly and blood slid down my chin. With one hand he pulled the pike out of his perfectly sculpted chest with a nasty squelch and the other brutally threw me on the ground in a heap. My head struck the floor with a horrible cracking sound and bright lights exploded in my skull, temporarily stunning me. Before I could recover, a searing pain erupted in my back and stomach. I screamed in agony as I looked down at the tip of Hidan's pike that now emerged from my abdomen. My scream was cut off by a surge of blood from my ruptured organs spewing up my throat and spattering all over the floor in a sticky crimson wave.

"You like it, bitch?" he hissed maliciously, standing over me. He twisted the pike within me and a tortured wail of pain tumbled from my lips before I could stop it, accompanied by more blood. I struggled to take a breath, but wound up inhaling a lungful of my own blood instead. I was literally drowning in it. It was running into my eyes from my head wound, leaving a red haze over my vision. All I could see, smell, taste, and feel was the hot, coppery, stickiness of blood, and in spite of myself I began to feel panicked.

I tried to drag my mutilated corpse away from my vicious lover and his foot connected hard with my side as punishment. I cried out in pain as I felt more of my ribs shatter, puncturing my already blood filled lungs, and he let out an insane laugh. Leaning down, he tangled one hand roughly in my long brown hair and hauled me up to where my feet barely touched the ground, yanking my face close to his again. I clawed at his arm in an effort to make him release me and I felt his hot sticky blood welling up from the deep furrows I inflicted upon his pale flesh, staining my long black-painted claws with crimson. He simply laughed at my feeble efforts to free myself, relishing the pain like the masochist he was, and his eyes sparkled with a mad light as he grinned into my bloody face. "Not so fucking tough now, are ya?"

Mustering enough strength, I drew back my leg and kneed him in the groin as hard as I could. His eyes widened in astonishment before he let out a howl of agony and released my hair, stumbling back and hunching over with his hands clasped over his throbbing man parts. I seized my chance and, forcing chakra though my limbs in order to move fast enough, I leapt for my sword. Whipping back towards Hidan as soon as it was in my grasp I slashed the wickedly sharp obsidian blade across his stomach, spilling his steaming entrails across my floor. Before he could even scream, my sword flicked upwards and I had the satisfaction of feeling my blade slice through flesh and muscle and finally bone as I shattered the vertebra protecting his spinal cord before that too was severed, and suddenly his head was rolling unevenly across my floor. He was already ranting and firing off swear words at a rapid pace as it rolled to a stop.

"Fuck you, you motherfucking slut! I'm gonna fucking kill- "

"You're not really in any position to be threatening me, Hidan, seeing as I kinda just decapitated you." I calmly pointed out. Moving as if I hadn't just had the beating of a lifetime since my rapid healing powers had started to kick in, I went over and picked up his head, which continued to rant at me.

"This isn't over, Kat!" He seethed. "Not by a fucking mile! I'm going to teach you what true pain is to me! Jashin-sama will punish you whore! You will be my next sacrifice to Him!"

"There you go with that again," I sighed, shaking my head as I grabbed his body and exited the room. Now that he was no longer beating the shit out of me, he was easy to ignore. I passed Deidara in the hall carrying a huge load of what looked like new exploding clay. He did a double take and nearly dropped his clay when he saw me, battered and bloody with a pike through my stomach while carrying Hidan's fervently cussing head under my arm and dragging his disemboweled body behind me with his viscera trailing after us leaving a bloody smear all down the hallway. He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and just headed to his room quickly. What a smart boy.

I reached the front door of the base and kicked it open, since my hands were full, and a blast of frigid half-frozen rain struck me. Winter in Amegakure wasn't really snowy as much as it was sleety, and the frozen rain was coming down torrentially in thick stinging sheets. I made my way bit by bit toward the middle of the yard and chose a spot by the gate as the setting for my next action.

"I already told you, dumbass," I explained patiently, dropping his head and body unmercifully into an icy puddle. "I worship Jashin-sama too. I'm immortal and there's no fucking way a bit of a beating and a pointy object thrust through my innards is going to get rid of me. And your interpretation of true pain… I think I have an idea of what it might be." I paused speaking for a moment to grasp the weapon still in my belly and rip it out, causing a brief surge of pain and a fresh upwelling of blood. Stabbing the butt of the weapon into the ground, I picked up Hidan's wet shivering head and held it over the sharp end of the pike. He realized what I was about to do and tried to protest.

"Aw shit, don't-"

Giving him a sweet smile, I slammed the severed stump of his neck down on it, impaling him there. He shrieked and started cussing again, but I silenced him by leaning down to his level and pressing my lips against his as hard and passionately as I could. I felt him react instantly; trying to lean forward or tilt his head or just do something to deepen the kiss. I laughed inwardly at his efforts and allowed him to slip in his tongue, but still held my position of dominance over him; I knew how much he hated letting me be in control, but that it also turned him on at the same time.

I dragged my sharp canines over his lower lip roughly, relishing the metallic taste of his hot coppery blood as it trickled into my mouth. I trailed my tongue over his swollen bloody lip once more before thrusting it into his mouth. He moaned loudly and I smirked into the kiss, twining my fingers in his slicked-back silver hair and pulling hard enough to cause him pain as revenge for how he had been yanking on my hair earlier.

I pulled away after a few moments but kept my forehead pressed against his and looked deep into his beautiful violet eyes, which had become hazy with lust. I giggled and whispered sweetly to him.

"True pain for you is not getting any sex for a month, Hidan."

His eyes widened in horror and he opened his mouth to protest, but the senbon needle I suddenly jammed through his tongue ended that possibility and all he could do was furiously glare daggers at my back as I headed back inside the warm dry base, calling over my shoulder as I did so.

"Don't worry; Kuzu-san should be back by tomorrow night to bring you back inside and stitch you back together. Though I'm not sure he'll feel up to it when he sees what you did to my door; that's going to cost _money_ to replace. Oh well, sucks to be you. Later gator!"


	4. Why Kakuzu Hates Young People

I finally got around to updating my Akatsuki Drabbles! Enjoy!

/

Kakuzu sighed, his red and green eyes taking in the sight that lay before him what he was viewing was my room; the door shattered and nearly torn from its hinges, blood splattered across the floor and walls, a large crack in the stone wall, and a blood soaked me sunk deep in the belly of a giant bean bag chair with my nose buried in Death Note Volume Seven.

"Do I even _want_ to know why your room is a battlefield and there's a dismembered Hidan in the front yard?" He asked, sounding tired.

"Hmm, probably not." I said brightly, turning a page. "You might just blow a heart out like last time 'cuz of your high blood pressure."

He grimaced at the memory, and I continued. "I'm just gonna need some cash to get the door fixed."

He treated me to one of his infamous death glares.

"I should just kill the both of you; it would be much cheaper than letting you live." He growled, stalking over to where I lay in my plush chair to tower over me menacingly.

"Ah, y'know you love me." I stated, looking up from my manga briefly to grin at my stitched up lover. "Plus, the immortality factor kinda screws up your latest plan to save cash."

"Fine," he grunted, sounding irritated. 'Then the door repair money is coming out of _your _paycheck."

"WHAT?" I yelped indignantly, sitting upright abruptly and wincing as I jostled the wound Hidan had inflicted earlier, causing fresh blood too trickle forth. Pressing a hand to it, I glared up at the ex-Waterfall ninja. "That's not fair! Hidan's the fuckwad that broke the Jashin-damned thing! Take it out of _his_ freakin' paycheck!"

"You obviously provoked him in some way." He said calmly, unfazed by my outburst. "Therefore as the instigator of the current issue, _you_ are the one at fault here."

I felt the blood flow from my injury increase as my blood pressure spiked in anger at his words. "That's some seriously fucked up logic and you know it, 'Kuzu!"

"Hmph." He grunted, apparently not listening to me anymore. His attention was elsewhere, and suddenly he leaned down and jerked open my cloak.

"Hey!" I yelled in surprise, trying to button the garment back up. "What the hell's your problem, Kakuzu?"

Before I could close the press fasteners, his huge tan hands enveloped my smaller ones and pinned them over my head firmly. I stared up at his masked face, startled by his sudden change in mood and confused by his actions. I squirmed and tried to break his iron grip, but all I succeded in doing was aggravating my wound further. Instead of letting me go, he straddled me, effectively pinning my hips down.

"K-Kakuzu," I stammered, trying to beat down my stupid teenage hormones that were raging form the close contact. "What the f-"

Thick black tendrils suddenly wrapped around my face, sealing my mouth shut. I began wriggling again, anger fueling my fight, but stopped short when I felt a large calloused hand slip itself under my shirt and glide over my skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. I shivered involuntarily, blushing a little in spite of myself. I was a bit confused when the hand stopped at the wound on my belly until I felt the sting of Kakuzu's tendrils piercing my skin. I let out a muffled cry of pain as they began weaving in and out of my flesh, closing the wound Hidan had inflicted earlier.

"Don't be a baby," he said calmly, finishing the stitches and looking down at his work.

I glared daggers up at him, my mouth still tied shut. He finally noticed my annoyance and raised one dark eyebrow.

"What?" he inquired, tilting his head. "Would you rather I just let you bleed?"

I nodded violently and he shook his head.

"You really are insane." He muttered, climbing off me and releasing me from my bindings. I sat up and ripped the makeshift gag from my face; those tentacles tasted freaking disgusting. In addition to that, I was blushing and hot all over; damn Kakuzu just _had_ to go and make me horny! I disguised my horniness with biting sarcasm as I replied "No shit Sherlock! Did you really just figure that out? Bloody fucking brilliant, 'Kuzu – "

"Why are you blushing?" he interrupted, staring at me.

"I'm not!" I snapped, cursing mentally as more blood rose to my already burning cheeks.

"Yes you are," he stated bluntly, moving closer. "And I would like to know why – "

"ALRIGHT, FUCK IT, I WAS BLUSHING 'CUZ YOU GOT ME HORNY, OKAY? I shouted at the stitched ninja, ripping his mask away from his scarred face while grabbing the front of his cloak before he could react to my words and pulling him in for a deep kiss. It didn't last long; he overcame the shock of my outburst quickly and restrained me with his tentacles once more.

"Kakuzu, get your stitched-up ass over here so I can fuck you." I growled with as much ferocity as I could muster. It had about as much of an effect as if I'd thrown a sponge at him, and he left while straightening his coat and mask.

"Honestly, you young people and your sex-drives are insane." He muttered as he left me tied up on the floor.

"Kakuzu, you dick," I snarled into the floor, unashamedly checking out his toned ass through his cloak as he stalked away. "I WILL make you pay for this…"

/

:3 This chapter made me giggle when I wrote it. I hope you liked it!


	5. Fish Kisses

Yeah, this is just something I wrote partially for Tobi, but mostly for Kisame, because he doesn't get nearly enough love. Also, Tobi is way more childish than the way I usually write him. So enjoy!

/

I kissed him softly at first, gauging his reaction, which was to freeze and start hyperventilating. I pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did I say about freaking out?" I asked admonishingly.

He hung his head apologetically. "To not to…" he answered meekly, looking down and letting his shaggy black hair partially obscure his sallow, scarred visage.

"Good boy, Tobi!" I praised him, and he perked up a bit, his single crimson eye flicking up at me hopefully.

"Ready to try again?" I pressed, edging my face closer to his.

He gulped. "A-alright, Kat-chan… Tobi is ready, he thinks…"

He wasn't though. I hadn't even touched my lips to his yet when he started giggling nervously. Typical Tobi.

I sighed in frustration and ran one hand through my long hair, sitting back on my heels and increasing the distance between us once more. Taking advantage, he flipped his mask back down.

"Seriously, Tobi?" I inquired in an exasperated tone. "It's just a kiss. It's not lke we're having sex – "

Suddenly remembering who I was speaking to, I clamped my mouth shut and quit talking. But the damage was done. As soon as the s-word hit his ears Tobi toppled backwards and started rolling around, giggling nervously.

"Alright, that's it!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet. I opened the closet door and allowed the child-like ninja to tumble out like a roly-poly pillbug. Sticking my head out, I watched him roll away with my eyebrow raised before looking up at the guys, who were watching Tobi with amusement.

"Yo, Kisame," I snapped, gaining the blue shark man's attention. "Get your tailfin over here. Tobi ain't mature enough for this game."

The ex-Mist ninja's face split into a Halloween-esque grin and he lumbered over to join me in the closet.

No sooner had I closed the door and killed the lights than he had me pinned to the wall with his body, his huge hands resting on the wall on either side of my head. His sharp teeth were inches from my lips as he chuckled.

"Ke-ke-ke, Tobi couldn't handle a little heat, huh?"

I laughed softly and draped my arms around his broad blue shoulders.

"Nope." I laughed. 'He's much too childish. You're by far more mature than him, right Kisa-sama?"

He growled low in his throat, dipping his head to lightly nip my collarbone.

"Rrrr… You have no idea how much I love it when you call me 'sama', koibito… It drives me absolutely wild…" I groaned slightly as his fangs pierced my skin and his warm wet tongue dabbed at my blood. Unable to control myself, I grabbed his head, tangling my fingers in his spiky blue hair, and wrenched his head up so I could press my lips to his feverishly. He reciprocated just as passionately, sliding his tongue into my mouth and forcing me to taste my own blood. I moaned again and tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away with a soft chuckle, resting his forehead against mine.

"Easy now, koibito," he said with his deep gravelly voice, his hot breath tickling my nose. "We have seven whole minutes, after all. Let's take it slow for now."

He looped his large hands around my waist, tugging me close as he began to kiss me again, slowly and methodically moving his lips against mine. It was almost hypnotizing, like being kissed to sleep. I knew Kisame didn't have much experience with women due to his appearance, but _damn_ he was _such_ an amazing kisser. He knew exactly where to touch, to kiss, how much to use his tongue or his teeth…

Oh kami, now that tongue was sliding over mine, flicking teasingly against the roof of my mouth and sending a shiver of ecstasy down my spine. He chuckled against my mouth as he felt me shudder, the chuckle trailing into a soft groan as I retaliated by sucking on his skillful tongue, caressing it with my own. I pulled away just a bit so that our lips were barely touching, letting mine flutter against his teasingly. He sighed, letting his warm breath mingle with mine, tilting his head to trail small pecks down my throat and back up, driving me insane with just his clever mouth.

Things were starting to heat up more; his big hands were tugging my hips flush against his, while mine slid under his shirt to trace the hard planes of his chest. Our breathing was speeding up; our bodies writhing against one another as I all but ripped his shirt off and leaned in to lavish his chest with kisses. His hands fumbled with the top buttons of my shirt and started sliding it off at the same time…

When suddenly, the door we had been leaning on burst open, causing us to tumble out into the living room in a tangle of limbs and half-removed clothes.

"Oi, your seven minutes were up ages ago, hmm!"

I glared up at the effeminate blonde man who had so rudely interrupted, who stood above us with one hand on his hip, the other on the door knob, and a frown on his pretty face.

"Shove off, Dei-_chan_," I growled, clutching my shirt closed as I got to my feet. "Game's over, so I'll be in my bunk with fishboy."

I ignored his protests as I grabbed the huge blue man's hand and dragged him across the room toward my room and my waiting bed. Before I could make it two steps he stopped, and as I turned to look at him in confusion he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and dug my nails into his back as I tried to balance and I felt his chest rumble with laughter as we headed for his room instead.

/

Yeah I know, terribly weak ending, but I had no idea how else to end it :/


	6. Be Gentle with Me

Hello! Soooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I started college this year and it's all I can do to even keep up with my studies, let alone my stories. So without further ado, here is the Evil Madara fic I promised to write so long ago. I apologize for its lack of length and possibly bad grammar -_-

I sighed, glaring at my refection in my full length mirror, wearing nothing but a towel around my middle and some residual water from my shower. The cause of my irritation was my thrice-damned cylindrical hairbrush, which had made itself a nest in my long wet hair and refused to relinquish its hold. Everything I did just made the massive tangle worse. I tugged the handle, wincing as it pulled painfully at my scalp, finally snarling in anger and kicking the wall.

"Dear dear, Kat, you certainly seem to be in a temper this evening." A voice as dark and smooth as black silk purred from behind me. "I wonder what the poor wall did to deserve such treatment."

I glared at the reflection of the man behind me who had spoken. He was leaning in my doorway with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his pale, handsome face.

"Shut up, Madara," I growled, yanking the brush ineffectively again. _Ouch._ More pain. "It's not funny. And I'm really not in the mood for your sarcasm right now, so piss off."

Ignoring my obvious annoyance with his presence, the Uchiha instead drew closer to me, one thin hand brushing a section of his long black hair away from his blood red eyes as he fixed them on the mat of hair.

"I can help you with that," he crooned seductively.

_Damn. Not the sexy voice. Anything but that. Resist, dammit!_

"No," I said bluntly, averting my eyes from his whirling Sharingan, trying to ooze confidence to counter his overpowering sexiness. "You'll just fuck it up worse."

"Oh, but I have even more hair than you, dear," Madara stated, now so close to me that I could feel the said onyx hair brushing my bare shoulder as he leaned close. "You think I don't have this problem sometimes as well? Just because I'm a Uchiha doesn't mean I was born with perfect hair."

"Could've fooled me. It's practically a Kekkai Genkai from what I've seen of your Clan." I muttered, thinking of Itachi and Sasuke.\

He chuckled. "Be that as it may, I _can_ help you."

I looked back up at him in the mirror, meeting his red eyes and rying to be defiant, but it was steadily melting. I finally sighed.

"Fine, whatever," I snapped, crossing the room to plop down on my bed. "Just be gentle with it! My hair's really delicate."

The Uchiha Lord laughed softly as he approached the bed and sat behind me, working his long, black-nailed fingers into my hair.

As he worked the offending brush out, I was hyperaware of how close he was to my towel clad body, his hot breath sweeping over my bare shoulders and neck. I suppressed a shiver, hugging my arms close to my body and anxiously waiting for it all to be over.

Eventually, Madara dangled the demon hairbrush in front of me to signify his triumph. I grabbed it and hurled it quickly into the trashcan with a glare, before turning to the man.

"Thanks, Madara," I said in a rush, eager to get him out of my room so I could put some clothes on.

"Now for my reward."

I managed to utter an ultra-intelligent "Huwhut?" before I was struck.

The Uchiha was now pinning me down; his long legs nestled firmly between mine and his strong chest pressing my upper body to the bed, preventing escape.

"Y-you didn't say anything about wanting something in return!" I stammered, conscious of how my towel was now open, baring me to his gaze, which raked my body appreciatively like a predator looks at a delectable piece of meat.

Madara cocked his head. "True," Then he leaned so close his long hair brushed over my breasts. "But I'm saying it now, aren't I?" he hissed as the tip of his tongue traced the shell of my ear.

_Oh Jashin save my soul…_ "Just… just be gentle with me."

Yes, I know. This is not canon-Mada.

I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT CANON-MADA.

I always write my OC as having a sort of love-hate one-sided relationship with Madara. Sure, she finds him sexy, but she hates his personality and everything he stands for. He of course, is an evil horn-dog. I wrote the draft for this a long-ass time ago and like the idea too much to scrap it, so I edited it up and submitted it.


End file.
